Daredevil
by Gunmare
Summary: Dante Pruflas is a pure blood devil and the current Horseman of War. During his search for the man responsible for killing his family with his peerage, he stumble upon Kuoh Town, where his fate intertwined with those of the residents. What motives does Dante have for Kuoh Town and what will happen to the residents who cross his path? OCXHarem/IsseiXHarem
1. Prologue

**_Daredevil_**

* * *

 **Note: This isn't a reboot of Devil of the Apocalypse, rather it's the story that takes place during the Canon of DXD while DOTA acts as the prequel. You can read the explanation about the bottom of the author note. So don't worry your little heads. This story still take place in Universe 11255573. If you don't know the reference, read my other story A Fragile Heart to understand it. Also the next chapter of both stories will up sometime after new years. Speaking of new years, happy holidays and a happy new year. Also note: There are future spoils for DOTA in this story so please if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read this, if you do it own your own discrete. Also Beta wanted and I don't own anything from DxD.**

* * *

"Someone is Talking"

 _'Someone in Thought'_

 _"Speaking in flashback, through magic circle or Dream"_

 **[Heavenly Dragon or spirit of a Sacred Gear speaks]**

 **{Horsemen of the Apocalypse Speak}**

 _ **"Someone is speaking in chant, using a special skill or technique, or speaking in a power up form."**_

* * *

Prologue: Convergence of Fate

The underworld. The homeworld of the devils and fallen angels. A world where the landmass is greater compare to the human world, lack of oceans and the sky dyed in deep violet purple. Within that violet sky floated an artificial full moon, indicating that it's nightfall. The moonlight let out bright shine throughout the one of the many forests occupied under the current devil society, where a teleportation circle emerged.

A mysterious young man materialized from the teleportation circle dressed in a full-length black cloak like coat, pair of matching colored gloves, and long black boots and his face was completely sealed under the hood of his coat. The mysterious black coat man held a bouquet of flowers as he walked on a trail that lead him out of the silent forest.

The young man took in a deep breath as he stepped out of the forest. In front of his horizons was a large castle in ruins. The castle was wrecked with multiple large holes on the walls and judging by the tall green grass throughout the courtyard and vines sticking around the walls of the castle, it has been cleared that the castle has been deserted for a long time. The young man made his way through the tall grass and into gate of the castle.

He took in one last sigh and stepped in the entrance hall of the castle. He pulled out a flower out of the bouquet placed down on the ground before walking into the dusty parlor room and repeated the same process. He walked out the parlor and headed up the grand staircase while dropping another flower into one of the staircase.

For every room and wing he stepped in, or what left of them, the black coat young man dropped a single flower. After making sure all of the rooms on all of the wings each had a flower, the young hooded man came back to the grand staircase, where he stood in front of large door. He tightened his grip on the remaining bouquet of flowers as he used his other hand to open the door that lead him to the large ballroom.

The young hooded man raised his head up to the ceiling, where he saw large gaping hole right in the center of the room. Through that hole was the perfect view of the artificial moon. The light of the moon dawned down through the hole directly at a large pile of debris . The young man approached the large pile of debris and climbed right at the top of it. From there he looked around the ballroom and envisioned the entire room engulfed with flames. The debris he stood on was no more and he stood back on the ground. In front of him laid a young unconscious boy with unkempt black hair crushed under a large crystal chandelier.

"Ah... huh...?" The young black haired boy opened his sapphire blue eyes to the smell of smoke and sound of roaring fire. At first the young boy turned out to be weary and not entirely awake till he let out a terrible cough. He came to his senses and realized the ballroom will burn down the ground. He tried to get up from the ground, but couldn't since he stuck under the chandelier. He tried crawling out from it, but he lacked the strength in his hands to do so.

"Oh? You're alive?" The black haired boy and the hooded young man heard footsteps heading toward the ballroom, leisurely, like they were in no rush at all. The young hooded man turned around to see a mysterious feeble and scrawny looking old man heading inside the ballroom. The old man was pale as death, and had broad, hunched shoulders and a crooked back. He was bald and had menacing red eyes. He wore a white shirt with a white and black coat with a red inner lining on top, white pair gloves, black pants, and calf-high black boots.

"So you survived after all. I would have sworn that I annihilated everyone in this estate." The old man chuckled.

"Annihilated?" The black haired boy asked. "W-What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't remember?" The old man put his hand underneath his chin. "Hmm... maybe the debris must have knock your memories when it hit you." The old man shrugged his shoulders like he didn't care anymore. "Oh well. I have everything I needed from this household."

The mysterious albino old man took out a rusty golden ring from his pocket. The black hair boy widened his eyes, recognizing rusty golden ring in the old man's hand. "T-That ring! That's my mother ring! Why do you have her ring?"

"Oh? You do recognized it." The old man put the rusty golden ring on his index finger and the ring began to glow a radiant white aura. It spread throughout the old man's body and the black hair boy shield eyes till the light faded away. By the time he put he opened his eyes, he was left stupefied. The scrawny old man in front of him was no more.

"No... Way..." The black hair teen couldn't believe what he looking at.

The albino man in front of him now looked in his early twenties and had a vigor and muscular body that was two and half meters tall. His crooked back was straightened up, his bald head was now filled with shoulder length white hair. The young boy couldn't believed that the handsome young man in front of him used to appear as an ugly, old hunched back man before putting on the ring.

The crooked posture of the old man began to straightened itself. The weak scrawny body soon drastically changed into more of vigor and muscular. The strains of long white hair soon grew out from the old man's bald head.

"Ah... It took me centuries to locate it, but I finally have it! The Seal of Solomon is finally mine!" The younger man laughed in delight as he raised the hand that had rusty golden ring on. "It's finally mine!" The white haired man raised his gaze up to the ceilings cracks forming and parts of the ceiling collapsing on the ground. "Oh look at the time. It appears that I won't have time to explain my dastardly plan to you. Well tell your parents thank you for keeping my ring safe in the after life."

"Wait... Don't..." The black hair boy reached his hand toward the mysterious man, who vanished away within the flames. "...Go..."

The young hooded man closed his eyes before chucks of the ceiling collapsed on top of boy in front of him and opened them again to see the scenery around him drastically changed. He now stood in the middle of a wasteland with the young boy from before on the ground and looked up in the cloudy sky, where he saw sparks of red lightning.

"H-Huh...?" The young black haired boy regain conscious and got up from the ground. The young boy looked up in the sky looking confused, lost, and terrified. He quivered as the sound of thunder got louder and the bolts of red lightning struck straight towards the ground. The young boy cringed as the one large lightning bolt touched to the ground and the entire wasteland was coated in deep black smoke.

{Dante Pruflas...} The young black hair boy widened his eyes to hear a voice through the smoke calling his name. The young boy gasped in the sight in front of him as the smoke cleared up. In front of him stood a large mystical creature, a horse to be specific. The large horse was dressed head to toe in dream armor with golden accents and a trail of fiery red flames on its back. The beast he saw was a large horse that stood 30 meters tall. From the tip of its head to its hoof, aside from its mouth, the horse was dressed in fiery red metallic medieval armor with gold accents. There also a trail of fire that came from the back of the head of the horse to all the way to the horse's back and ends at the end of its tail.

"W-Who are you...?" The young boy asked. "A-And how do you know my name?"

{I... Am... War...} The large horse breathed out ruby colored fire from his nostrils. {I've been watching you... Dante Pruflas...}

The young boy stumbled back and swallowed his saliva. "What do you want from me?"

{I'm... here for... you...!}

The young hooded man closed eyes once more and opened them to see that he was back to the burned out ballroom and standing on top of the debris. He sat down on the debris and reminisced on everything he just envisioned.

"You're doing this again." A young girl's voice chimed in his head. The young hooded figure raised his gaze to the exit door and saw a young petite girl with short fiery red hair and matching eyes dressed in black Gothic Lolita clothing. She made an unpleasant frown on her face as she put her hands on her hips. "You do this very year. You come here dressed up in get up and do what? Put a flowers everywhere and sit that pile of rubble and mope around?"

The hooded figure stand back up and took off his hood to reveal his spiky, unkempt black hair and beautiful, yet enraged sapphire blue eyes. "Damn it Guerra. Can't you see I'm trying to have a moment of mourning."

"Pffft!" The fiery redhead girl known as Guerra rolled her eyes. "I get that you're trying to mourn your parents' death, but do you really have to do this in a typical Batman cliche fashion? You know normal people usually just show their respect to dead love ones at their graves, not at the place they were killed."

The black haired young man sighed as put his hand on his forehead. "I don't have the patience to deal with you right now. Can't you just go already and leave me in peace?"

"Believe me. I don't want to be here as much as you do, but thanks to the pact we have, I'm bound to you to matter what if you like it or not." Guerra reminded.

The black haired man skidded off the pile of debris and walked up to the short redhead girl and patted her on the head, much to her annoyance. "That's right. Ever the incident that occurred that night, you've been by my side whenever I needed you. Thank you. I've greatly appreciate it."

Guerra's cheeks reddened as she jerked the young man's hand off her head. "Spot that! I'm not some little kid you know!"

The black haired man chuckled. "Alright. If you say so."

A teleportation circle emerged in the ballroom. Both Guerra and the black haired young man turned toward it as abeautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure in her late teens appeared from the magic circle. The young woman long, wavy fiery orange hair and light green eyes. She wore light pink and white fancy school uniform that exposed her cleavage, a pair of black pantyhose, and white high heel shoes.

"Greeting Dante-sama." The young orange haired woman kneel down in front of the young man named Dante and Guerra. "Sorry to disturb you my king on this important day, but I have very important news regarding the next target."

"Oh? What's that Bernadette?" Dante asked.

"We were able to locate the destination of our target." The young woman named Bernadette informed. "It's located in small suburban town in Japan called Kuoh Town; however, there is some slight complications that you should know about before we peruse it."

"Complications? Like what?"

"Kuoh Town is under the jurisdiction of couple of high class devils." Bernadette explained. "Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri to exact."

Dante eyes widened. He was well aware of who those girls were. "I wound find it troublesome in acquiring our target if either one of them found out that we're stealing something from their territory."

"But that's in case we're caught." Guerra pointed out. "We'll be fine as long we stay under their radar and acquired our target in discreet. Plus it doesn't seemed neither one of them or any of the girls are aware of the existence of our target."

Guerra had a good point. As long he and his peerage remained vigilant and remain covert in Kuoh Town, he wouldn't need to have a confrontation with neither girls or their servants. Plus there was also the fact that none of them knew what exactly reside under their territory. Or that what Guerra at least assumed. Dante knew for fact that neither girl were that oblivious compare to other high nobles he know of.

"I wish that was case, but it seemed that both girls have been aware of our target." Bernadette added. "But that's not the half of it. I found out that the Grigori have became aware of our target's existence as well. Last I checked one of them has already made a contact with it."

Dante narrowed his eyes and put his hand on top of his chin. 'Damn. Talk about bad timing. Didn't think that other people will picked up the presence of my target the same time as I did. No matter. As long as neither of the girls or the Grigori nabbed what's rightfully mine, it will alright."

"So what's our next move my king?" Bernadette asked.

"Contact everyone else and tell them what I'm going to tell you." Dante informed her. "We're not letting anything to get in the way of claiming our objective. Even if we have confront the fallen angels and younger siblings of the great Maous."

~Daredevil~

"Will you die for me?"

It all began a few days ago.

After being beaten up by the girl's Kendo team for crime he hasn't even committed yet, Issei Hyoudou, Kuoh Academy's infamous pervert and member of the Perverted Trio, was asked out by a mysterious high school girl named Yuuma Amano. At first the young pervert couldn't believe a beautiful girl like Yuuma would asked him out of all people. He first thought she was either put up to this by her friends or something, but after being assured by Yuuma multiple times, Issei couldn't help to but to feel like luckiest man his life. He wished for a beautiful girlfriend and now it finally happened.

Ever since that day Issei has done nothing but bragged about to all his friends and family. None of them couldn't believe this even when he introduced her to them. Both his friends and parents reaction were so priceless that Issei literally couldn't help it but to take pictures of their faces on his phone.

By the time the weekend arrived after Yuuma asked Issei out, the couple decided to have their first date. Early that morning Issei had everything planned out to make this date leave a good impression on Yuuma.

Before he left home and head to the place he and Yuuma agreed to met, he made sure he brushed his thoroughly, made sure his clothes were properly ironed and cleaned, and even a condom just in case. No one can tell what will happen after all.

After making sure everything was complete, Issei arrived the dating spot three hours early with the anticipation. It can't be helped. Before meeting Yuuma, he was nothing more than a guy born to be unpopular with girls.

But ever since he met her, he became a guy with a girlfriend. The world around him changed. He doesn't know how to explain this, but he felt peace in his heart. He wanted to screamed in the sky saying "I finally did it! I finally have a girlfriend!"

While he tried to keep himself calm, a woman dressed in a red dressed with fake wings walked up to him. She held a leaflet in one of her hands and bag in her other. She passed the leaflet to him and walked away.

Issei cocked his head, confused what's the meaning of the occult symbol on the leaflet and put on the back of his pocket. He checked his watch and noticed the time. Yuuma should be coming any minute now.

"Looke out!"

"Huh?" Issei raised his head up and widened in eyes in shock as a large gray Siberian husky rushed directly at him. "Oh crap!" Without even thinking, Issei quickly crossed his arms to shield himself and embraced himself for impact. "Guah!" In an instant Issei got speared into the ground and got his face licked to death by the Siberian husky.

"Amarok no!" A young middle school girl with short fiery red hair and matching eyes walked to Issei and the Siberian husky. She grabbed the collar of the dog and pulled it off from Issei. "Bad girl! Sorry! Are you alright Oniisama?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine." Issei replied.

"Again I'm sorry." The young redhead girl put her hand out and Issei accepted it. She helped pulled Issei back up on his feet. "I don't know what came over my dog. Asena is usually well behaved."

"Woof!" Asena barked happily.

"It's alright." Issei assured her as he wiped off Asena's saliva off his face. "She didn't mean to do harm right?"

Asena nodded her head as if she understood what Issei just said.

The redhead girl's face reddened a bit as she looked a bit guilty. "Again we're sorry to bumping into you like this. We're be on our way."

The young redhead girl bowed her head and walked away with her dog. Issei smiled as he watched the girl and her dog go on their way. He continued wipe the rest of the clothes and off around his pockets and realized something. They were gone. Everything he had in his pockets were gone.

'But how?' Issei wondered.

Then it hit him. The memories of the mysterious short fiery redhead girl and her dog flashed into Issei mind. In an instant Issei began running directly straight at direction where Asena and her master went. In matter of seconds, Issei caught up to the girl and the dog.

"You! Stop your thief!" The redhead girl cringed from hearing Issei's voice. Without even turning around, she knew immediately that Issei was on her trail and quickly got on top of her dog like a horse.

"Giddy up!" Asena stood up on her hind legs like the horse before riding off. The fiery redhead girl fell off from Asena as she stood up and land on the ground. "Hey wait you stupid dog!" The fiery redhead girl reached her hand out as she watched her dog ran into the distance.

"You!" The fiery redhead girl's body winced as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned head around and noticed the enraged young man she pickpocket not that long ago.

"A-Ah... hey there." She let out sheepish chuckle as she scratched the back of her head. She took out Issei's wallet and cellphone out from her pocket. "I'm guessing you want these back?"

She handed Issei his stuff back and he put them back into his pocket. "Thanks and all, but you still took my stuff. Give me one reason why I shouldn't report you to the authorities?"

"Don't you have to date to go to?" The fiery redhead girl asked.

"Date! Ah shoot!" Issei took out his phone out and noticed the time. "Crap! Yuuma must have arrived already at the spot!"

Issei put cellphone back into his pocket and was ready to sprint. But before he could make a run for it, the young fiery redhead girl tugged his shirt. "Wait Onii-sama, don't forget this!"

She handed back the leaflet back to Issei. He looked at it and noticed the change in occult symbol. He was about the question if she gave him the wrong one, but since he didn't had time to ask any questions, he put the leaflet in his back pocket and ran back at the spot.

By the time he arrived back, Yuuma was already there and Issei himself was out of breath and his armpits were covered in sweat.

"A-Ah! Yuuma-chan! Sorry I'm late!" Issei apologized as he tried to catch his breath. "Did I make you wait?"

Yuuma shook her head to the side while she took out a water bottle from her purse. "Don't worry, I also just got here. Here." She passed the water bottle to him and Issei accepted it. He opened it and quaffed the whole thing down in one swoop.

"So are ready?" Issei asked, passing back to the empty water bottle back to Yuuma.

"Ready as I ever be." Yuuma said as she clasped her hand with Issei.

Issei blushed as he and Yuuma began to walk around the shopping district while holding each other's hand. He felt completely touched by this that he was about the burst into tears. He tried to calm himself down and not panicked as they head to the clothing store.

They spent an hour in the clothing stores, trying out outfits and looking at decorations for their room. then they went to lunch at a family restaurant. Issei couldn't help but to be filled just by looking at Yuuma eat her chocolate parfait alone. They then watched a movie in the theater, where the two continued to hold hand there, and after the movie, they continued to hold hands as they take a stroll to the park.

As they continued to stroll in the park, Issei felt he understood what its like to being a real teenager going a real date. he felt alive for the first time in his life. He mentally thanked his mother for giving birth to him and assured his father in his mind that he'll continue to his family line.

By the time he finished his train of thoughts, he and Yuuma arrived to water fountain, where she let's go of his hand. Issei was confused, unsure why she let go of his hand, till it hit him.

'W-Wait? Is this the climax of our date? A-Are we going to kiss?' Issei pondered. 'Or maybe...'

His face flushed red as his erotic thoughts danced in his mind. There was no sign of people in the park and Yuuma continued to stare at the water fountain, so Issei felt relieved that no one is seeing his face.

"It sure was fun today." Yuuma said without taking her eyes off the fountain. She turned around and smiled at her boyfriend.

'Kuu! Damn, she's cute.' Issei gulped down his saliva his throat. Yuuma looked even more beautiful under the orange light of the sunset. It was giving off a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Issei's body tense up. 'This is it! This must be it!'

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"Issei stuttered as his heart raced. He felt like slapping himself after hearing the tone of his deep voice, but much to his surprise, Yuuma simply continue to shine her bright smile.

"Will you die for me?"

'...Eh? What was that?' Issei blinked in surprised. "...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

He must have heard it wrong, or he thought. He had reassured himself that he heard right. But...

"Will you die for me?"She repeated clearly while laughing.

"W-What?" Her words didn't make any sense to him. He was about to laugh it off and remark on his girlfriend's sense of humor till...

*FLAP*

Black wings appear from her back.

She then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to his feet.

'What is that?' Issei gasped in disbelief. He always thought of Yuuma as an angel, but there was no way that can't be true. Was he really being prank all this time?

Yuuma flapped her wings as her innocent eyes turn cold and heartless. "It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child." Her voice sounded very cold and Her tone is was more mature like an adult. Her mouth formed a cold smile.

*BUZZ*

The sound of static vibrated in the air. It was coming from Yuuma's hand and a sparks of pink lightning generated from her hand. It began to take shape of a glowing spear.

Issei became stupefied. He couldn't believe that Yuuma created that glowing spear of light.

The the next thing he knew, felt a gentle breeze crossed his face as heard a nasty noise that followed after it. He sensed his stomach being grazed and looked down and saw the spear that Yuuma had in her hands piercing through his stomach.

'She threw it at me... When did she...' Issei pondered as his eyes darkened. The pink spear of light disappeared from his stomach, leaving a huge hole where the spear use to be. Blood gushed out from the hole and Issei began to feel dizzy as his eyesight became blurry.

He collapsed on the ground and the blood from his stomach spread all over the floor. Issei heard the sound of his footsteps heading his away as everything fade into black.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you." A small voice vaguely reached into his ear. It was Yuuma.

'...Sacred, what...?' Issei couldn't properly hear what Yuuma just said. He wanted asked her something, but with the dying state he was in, he couldn't. He heard Yuuma's footstep walking away from him while at the same time his conscious began to fade in the black.

'Shit... T-This can't be happening... This can't be r-real...' am I really going to die like this?' Everything that happened in his life flashed in his eyes from everything from childhood to his death. He thought of his friends and wondered if they were shocked to hear about his death. Will they cry for him after hearing about his death? Probably not.

Then he saw his parents. Through his life he hadn't done anything to them pleased them yet. It was probably too late for him now.

He mustered all the remaining strength he had and put his hand on his stomach and saw his palm covered his blood before everything turned black.

~Daredevil~

The leaflet that Issei held in the back of his pocket enveloped in a fiery red light as it flew out of Issei's back pocket and into the air. It soon transformed into a teleportation circle where a familiar young man with unkempt spiky jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes and a young petite girl with short fiery red hair appeared.

"Unbelievable. I still can't believe those fallen angel try to dispose of him." The fiery red hair girl said as she walked up to the dying Issei. She crouched down and poked the soon to be corpse. "Hey Dante, you're better do something. He's going to die any second now."

"On it Guerra." Dante said as he summoned a magic circle on the palm of his left hand. "Oh by the way good job on switching the leaflets. If you hadn't done that, Rias Gremory would have gotten her hands on the Boosted Gear."

"Tee hee~ You're welcome." Guerra winked and stuck out her tongue as she pulled out Issei's original leaflet. She tore the paper into two and laughed. "This is really yet? This was too easy. I suspected more of a challenge coming from both fallen angels and the sister of a great Maou."

"They would have if they known that this boy possess the Boosted Gear." Dante said. "Well to the victor go the spoils."

Dante put his left hand out as fiery red light enveloped from the magic circle on his palm. Guerra also enveloped in fiery red aura as her body began to fade. The fiery red light took shaped of a large broadsword as Guerra's body became transparent enough to become a ghost. Guerra vanished away into thin air as Dante swung materialized fiery red bladed broad sword into the air.

"Today's really not your day Issei Hyoudou." Dante said, walking up to the dying body of Issei Hyoudou while twirling the hilt of his sword with his fingers. He stopped twirling his sword and pointed the tip of the blade directly bleeding young man. "You know if I hadn't switched the leaflets, you could have an interesting life as a servant of the Gremory Household. I apologized for ruining your opportunity for life time, but what I'm going to do is for the greater good. Even though what I'm going to do is unethical, but I guarantee your sacrifice won't go in vain. Your memories will live on within me."

The blade of the sword emitted a mysterious bright aura as Dante slowly pushed the tip of the blade into Issei's chest. Dante dug his blade down into Issei's body and slowly pulled it back up.

"Gene Slicer! Gene Splicer!" Dante muttered as beam of red light emerged from Issei's chest, enveloping both men in the process.

~Daredevil~

"What's taking so long? Did something really happened?" Rias Gremory couldn't help sighed as tapped her finger on the dining table. She stare out through the window of her bedroom as her buxom black haired queen Akeno walked up to her with a cup of tea in her hands.

"Ara? What's wrong Rias?" Her queen asked as she put the cup of tea down on dining table.

"It's about Issei Hyoudou." Rias said, picking up the cup of tea. She blew on her tea before taking a sip.

"Oh you mean on the boy from our school that's been being stalked by the fallen angels?" Akeno remembered. "Weren't you supposed to keep an eye on him? Isn't he on a "date" with the fallen angel right now?"

"He is." Rias replied, putting the cup of tea down. "I know I should been keeping an eye on him, but I sent my familiar to give him an occult leaflet to summon me if that fallen angel does anything conspicuous. After all we can't let the fallen angels know we're on to them. We not yet at least."

"So it's safe to assume yet that the fallen angel hadn't done anything to him yet?" Akeno said, taking a seat next to her crimson haired king.

"Afraid so." Rias sighed before taking another sip of her tea. "It's probably either an ordinary date or Issei Hyoudou disposed of the leaflet."

"It's not an ordinary date." Akeno responded defensively. Rias turn to Akeno and noticed the pessimism in her amethyst eyes. "There have been multiple spotting of other fallen angels in the town and that girl, Yuuma Asano, has made contact with all them. It safe to assume she's in cahoots with them, or better yet the ringmaster of all this."

"That's a pretty interesting assumption Akeno." Rias remarked. "Well we shouldn't sit here and wait anymore. We better go keep an eye on Issei Hyoudou ourselves. Best case scenario Issei Hyoudou must have disposed of the-" Before Rias could even complete her sentence she looked down at her cup and noticed the tea quivering. "W-What the?" She dropped her cup into the floor as the floor began to shake. "An earthquake!?"

Both girls became flabbergasted. This wasn't any ordinary earthquake. The mansion they lived in was built to withstand all sort of natural disasters. If it were an ordinary earthquake the mansion wouldn't have moved at all. The earthquake stopped a few seconds later and the two girls were left shock and confused into what could have caused the earthquake.

~Daredevil~

"Is is finally over?" It was moments after her "date" with Issei Hyoudou. Yuuma was inside in an abandoned church with her black wings spread out when she experience a terrible earthquake that nearly made the abandoned church collapse. For a moment she could understand what caused this earthquake and the first thing that came to her mind was Issei.

"No it can't be." She shook her head to the side in denial. There was no way that perverted loser had something to do with it.

"What did you Raynare?" Yuuma turned her head to the stage, where she noticed a middle aged man dressed in a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. He looked rather enraged at her.

"Oh put a lip on it Dohnaseek." Yuuma, or rather Raynare, chastised. "I'm not responsible for causing this earthquake."

"Is that so?" Dohnaseek doubted Raynare's word. He known Raynare ever since she was nothing more than a child. He could tell whether or not Raynare was telling the truth or not. As far as he can tell by the look of her face, Raynare knew something about the sudden earthquake and since she just came back on a "date" with the boy the governor assigned them, Dohnaseek wouldn't surprise of the sudden earthquake must have something to do with the young boy. "So tell me Raynare, how was your date with that kid?"

"Argh, that waste of time." Raynare complained. "It's was like I was babysitting some little kid. I was just glad I decided to get rid for once for and all."

"You did what!?" Dohnaseek exclaimed. "We're assigned by the governor himself to observe that boy, not kill him! What would happen if governor or the Cadre found out about this!?"

"Don't worry your ugly little head Dohnaseek." Raynare said, rolling her eyes. "I'll take responsible for this and just say that I had no choice to to eliminate that boy. Just trust me on this. I was doing society as a whole as a favor to eliminate him. By the way have the preparation for the Sacred Gear removal has been set?"

"Almost." Dohnaseek said after a cough. "We'll be prepare by the time the nun arrives."

"Good." Raynare said. "As soon we take that nun's Sacred Gear, we'll shall have our revenge on those who mocked us and make our way to the top!"

~Daredevil~

"Ah... Huh...? Yuuma-chan?" Issei woke up standing alone in the park where he was with Yuuma not that long ago. It was already night time and Issei felt as sort of confusion. He could only remember vaguely that happened by the time they reached the fountain. He remembered that Yuuma wanted to tell him her greatest desire, but everything after that felt hazy to him.

"Oh god. Why does my head hurt?" Issei put his hand on forehead as he felt a strong throbbing headache he never felt before on his life. Not only his head throbbed. but he felt his body completely sore and fatigued. Just trying moving his hand felt like a difficult challenge alone, yet alone standing on his own two feet. He tried take his few steps, which he walked wobbly and nearly tripped on the ground.

'That was close one.' Issei thought after catching his balance. 'Baby steps. I need to take baby steps.'

He let a sigh as he looked the lonely park one last time and tried to remember anything which came no valid. With his body aching and his mind dizzy, he couldn't think straight. He decided let go for now and head back home. As he staggered his way back home, Issei could hear the echoes of redhead girl he met today giggling his mind. At first he was imagining this, but unaware to him, Guerra appeared from behind undetected.

"Phase one complete~." Guerra chimed. "Let's phase two commence."

* * *

 **Alright everyone who's fans of Devil of the Apocalypse. Everyone must be wondering why I'm writing this even though I haven't even finished the first arc of DOTA. Well I can explain into two simple reasons. 1) Time consumption: One of the reason why I'm writing Daredevil is because I already want to get to the canon, but didn't want to because I want to developed Dante's character and his peerage too, but after writing the current chapter and realizing I won't have time to reach the canon till further down the line, so** **I decided to make DOTA the prequel while making Daredevil the main story. 2) Revision: I'm currently revising all the chapters of DOTA by retconning some scenes and adding news one while cleaning up my grammar.**

 **Spoiler alert: Throughout the Daredevil story, there is going to be a lot of spoilers regarding DOTA by revealing future storylines, reveal of the rest of Dante's peerage, and all of the power and abilities he and his peerage possessed.**

 **Speaking about all the powers and abilities, the profile Dante is below. This time his profile is completed with all his powers and abilities and even his peerage members.**

 **Name: Dante Pruflas**

 **Nickname: Daredevil, Horseman of War**

 **Race: Pure-Blood Devil**

 **Household: Pruflas (Father)/Leonard (Mother)**

 **Age: 18**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Occupation: King, High-Class Devil**

 **Family:**

 **Bellincione Pruflas (Father) (Deceased)**

 **Bella Leonard (Mother) (Deceased)**

 **Affiliation: 72 Pillars, Horsemen of the Apocalypse**

 **Eyes: sapphire blue**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Appearance: Dante has the appearance of a young eighteen year old bishounen with dark jet-black hair and dark sapphire blue eyes. He's slightly pale due to being born somewhat frail. A better appearance is Noctis Lucis Caelum.**

 **Personality: Prior to the attack of mysterious man, Dante was a self-conscious and shy child due to lack of demonic energy compare to those of a high-class. He rarely speak to people unless its his parents, but after the death of his parents, Dante is currently felt with rage and desire vengeance on the man who his parent's life and is willing to do almost anything to get stronger to the point to use others for his personal gain. Due to this, Dante currently believes to himself that he isn't a "Good Person" who only obsession in his life is to seek revenge. Despite this dark side of Dante, Dante has a good heart and cares deeply for his comrades since they're willing to help his cause to avenge his parents.**

 **Like: His parents, integrity, developed female bodies, coffee, sweets and people with potential.**

 **Dislikes: Arrogance, The man who attacked his family, feeling powerless, spicy food, and undeveloped female bodies.**

 **Background: Both Dante's parents both come from two different Extra Demon Clans of Pruflas (Father) and Leonard (Mother), who both left their households in interest of the Rating Game, where the two meet in their first match and feel in love with one another and got married. Centuries later, Dante was born, possessing both family traits, but with low demonic energy. Despite this setback, Dante's parent raised him with love and affection through his childhood till he turned thirteen, where the mysterious man appeared and killed Dante's parents and stole his mother's ring, the seal of Solomon. On verge on death himself, Dante is soon by the Apocalyptic Horseman of War, who offered Dante power in return he'll retrieve the ring back at all cost, which Dante agrees to.**

 **Skill & Abilities: Though born with both traits of his parent's respective household, Dante demonic energy is below average, but after making a pact with the Apocalyptic Horseman of War Guerra, his demonic powers were greatly enhanced.**

 **Pruflas's Traits : **

**The Mark of Cain: This is Dante's signature trait from the House of Pruflas. Originally from the Caim household from the 72 Pillars, the Mark of Cain was eventually handed down to the Extra Demons after member of the Caim household married off to the first head of Pruflas Clan. During the Great War between the Biblical Factions, the house of Caim became extincted and the Mark of Cain became the Signature power to the Pruflas household.**

 **The Mark of Cain is basically a DxD's version of Kagune from Tokyo Ghoul. Dante can manipulate his demonic energy to form predatory organs like claws, wings, and even armor (which would be consider as a Kakuja) if he could correspond with the right amount demonic energy.**

 **Healing Factor: Before claiming the Mark of Cain as the signature trait, the Pruflas Clan were known for possessing a powerful healing factor that help them recovered from critical and lethal . During his birth, Dante was born weak and frail, which lead to his healing factor to activate constantly 24/7 to keep him alive, but after his pact with the Horseman of War and his power raised exceptionally, his healing factor only activate during time when he's injured in battle.**

 **Leonard's trait :**

 **Incubus Magic: The house of Leonard were known for being grand-master of the nocturnal orgies of demons (which you can look up.) Their power come from lust itself like those of an Incubus and Succubus and possess their Physiology which involve Sexual Inducement, Hypnosis, Lust empowerment, illusion manipulation, and etc.** **Whenever Dante his Incubus magic, the color of his eyes turned fiery red.**

 **Equipment : **

**Sword of War: A mysterious and magical sword that possess the spirit of Apocalyptic Horseman of War Guerra. The Sword of War basically possessed the combined abilities of all legendary swords of mythology and have the ability to change shape and elements similar to Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith. The sword of war is also a powerful conduct of magic and being one of the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Guerra's power is channeled from the deity of Apocalypse, the Great Red, though she possessed 1/4 portion of the Great Red with the remaining 3/4 is divided equally by the other four Horsemen.**

 **Note: There will a separate profile page on all the skills and abilities the Sword of War possess. But I'll mention the two abilities listed on on today's chapter.** **The default form of the sword is the Incursio from Akame ga Kill.**

 **Gene Slicer: This skill grants Dante the use to remove or separate parts any form of matter or energy into two separate forms whether be physically, spiritually, mentally, or magically. Dante can use this skill to remove seals and curses to the point of removing soul and powers from person's body.**

 **Gene Splicer: This skill is the opposite of Gene Slicer. Unlike Gene Slicer, that separate all forms of matter, Gene Splicer fuses or combines two different forms of matter and energy into one. Dante use this skill to absorb the magic attacks and combine it to his blade.**

 **Here's the list of the full peerage with their physical appearance model (Note: if the position is N/A means that they are free pieces who identity won't be reveal till further down in the story):**

 **King: Dante Pruflas**

 **Queen (Mutation): Bernadette Fafnersbane (Tiziana Ferrari from Freezing)**

 **Bishop: Aisha Ishtar (Silent Magician LV4/LV8 form from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card game)**

 **Bishop: Melia Oakwood (Tiffania Westwood from Familiar of Zero)**

 **Knight: Cid Rodriguez Du Lac (Naofumi Iwatani from Rise of the Shield Hero/Tate Yuusha no Nariagari)**

 **Knight: N/A**

 **Rook:** **Penthesilea** **(Sophitia Alexandra from Soul Calibur)**

 **Rook: Amarok (Kalus Von Reinherz from Kekkai Sensen/Blood Blockade Battlefront)**

 **Pawn: N/A**

 **Pawn (Value of 3): Eve (Zest from Shinmai Maou no Testament)**

 **Pawn (Value of 4): Timothy Woodman (Genos from One Punch Man)**

 **Also for the appearance of Guerra, the Apocalyptic Horseman of War, her character appearance is base off from Mea Kurosaki.**

 **Now off to the preview of the next chapter:**

 **Ever since his date with Yuuma, Issei has felt completely different person on the inside and out and everyone around him noticed this as well and neither one of them can't figure it out at all. After having mysterious dreams of mysterious black hair boy, Issei encounter with Dohanseek, where both men ended up having a turn for the worse as the Dohanseek tries to kill Issei.**

 **Next time in Daredevil: Memories of Another**

 **Issei Hyoudou: W-What's happening to me?**


	2. Memories of Another

**_Hello everybody! Here's chapter 01 of Daredevil, which I hope you all enjoy~. As always I don't own any of the canon characters, mythologies, of the Light Novel. All that goes to their respective owners/creators. Read, review, and subscribe._**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 01: Memories of Another_**

Rias showed up to the park where Issei Hyoudou and the supposed "Yuuma Amano" in the middle of the night. She and young short, petite fifteen year old girl with short white hair and hazel eyes stood in front of the water fountain, where the white haired girl detected an unusual aura that residual at a certain spot on the ground not too far from the fountain.

"It's here Bouchou." The white hair girl informed the crimson haired heiress. "I can't say for sure what exactly it was, but I'm certain there was another person here on the day that perverted senpai went on his date with that fallen angel. This is also the spot where the earthquake happened."

"Thank you Koneko." Rias said, patting the white haired girl's head. "Is there any possible way to trace this back to the person responsible for this?"

"No." Koneko sadly replied. "The traces of this third person is only here on this spot. He must have retreated through a teleportation circle or something."

Ever since the earthquake happened in Kuoh Town, Rias and her servants began investigating on both the earthquake and what happened to Issei Hyoudou after his date with the fallen angel. Rias knew had this feelings that whatever on that date between Issei Hyoudou and the fallen angel must had something to do with the earthquake. With the help of her Rook's special skills, which grants her the ability to detect the aura of others around her, which also activate on its own whether she liked it or not.

Rias hated to exploit her servant's ability due to her rook's background, but Koneko volunteered to do so. Rias told her she didn't had to use her untapped powers, but she insisted on using this skill since her power activated subconsciously on its own. Thanks to Koneko's aura detection, it's certain that there was definitely a third person, or rather a third wheel involved in the date of Issei Hyoudou and Yuuma Amano. But who?

It couldn't be Sona, Rias's childhood friend and heiress of the Sitri household. The two heiresses had made an agreement regarding calling dibs on finding potential servants in Kuoh Town. Not that long ago Sona called dibs on a young boy from the school both she and Rias attended, which Rias allowed to her claim him for herself after being properly informed of this boy. After finding potential in Issei Hyoudou, the first thing she did was reported this to Sona. She knew that the heiress of the Sitri household kept her word, so it had to be someone else.

Could it be Azazel, the governor of the Grigori. He had a known notorious reputation for being a Sacred Gear manic. But it couldn't have been him either. He wasn't someone to leave any trace or go empty handed since Issei Hyoudou showed up to school on Monday after his date with the fallen angel.

Speaking of Issei Hyoudou, Rias noticed something completely off about her young Kohai ever since his date with the fallen angel. Though he may looked normal and unaware of the supernatural world, Rias was aware that the young perverted student was no longer had the presence of a human or even a reincarnated devil. He was more than that and she, Sona, and the rest of their servants are all noticed this. Whatever had Issei Hyoudou has become, this third person must have had something to do with it.

With that said, there also the mystery of this third person's identity. Who was this third person and what did he do to Issei Hyoudou? There are too many unanswered questions and too many possibilities that can't Rias can't figure out all in one night.

As Rias and Koneko were ready to leave the park and ready to call it a day, she and Koneko detected something lurking through the shadows Both girls put their guards up, ready whatever hiding in the shadow to show up under the light of the light pole. Rias created a magic circle on her palm, ready to fire her signature Power of Destruction, but pulled back at last moment as a Siberian Husky walked into the spotlight.

"What the?" Rias cocked her head, confused to see a stray dog showing up in the middle of the night. She made sure that she created a barrier around the perimeter of the park to keep the anyone outside of her peerage from entering, so how did the dog showed up out of the blue? She noticed the dog held an envelope in its mouth and the girls were about to approached it till the dog put the envelope down on the spotlight before heading back to the direction it came.

Rias approach to the envelope warily with Koneko following her from behind. Rias picked up from the envelope from the ground and picked it up from the ground. She and Koneko looked around one last time to make sure they were alone, and when they certain that they were truly alone, she opened the envelope and read what was inside.

"I'm here." She said, reading the only sentence that was in the letter. She recognized the writing written in devil alphabet.

'So there is another high class devil here.' Rias realized. 'But who?'

She looked down at the end at the paper, where she noticed the insignia that represented a prestigious devil household and dropped the paper into the ground. She stumble back, overwhelmed to figure out the mastermind of ruining her chances of having a potential servant and the earthquake.

"Bouchou?" Koneko tugged her master's sleeve, concerned on the disturbed look on her king's face. "Are you alright Bouchou?"

"Huh?" Rias blinked, snapping out of her train of thought. "Sorry Koneko. I'm fine, but we have a sudden predicament on our hands that we're going to need everyone's help, including Sona and her peerage. We're going to have unwanted guest snooping around our territory."

~Daredevil~

'Where am I?' Issei wondered. She stood on the field filled with beautiful flowers and sky dyed in vibrant purple. A gentle warm breeze passed by through Issei's face as an evocative feeling surged threw his body. 'What is this feeling?' Issei put his hand on his chest as eyes became watery.

"Dante! Oh Dante!" Issei's body tensed up from the sound of a voice he only heard for the first time, but his heart begged to differ. Somewhere inside of him felt he recognized that voice all his life.

He turned around slowly, terrified to see the owner of the lovely voice. He held his breath as he saw a beautiful woman with long violet hair and mystical sapphire blue eyes. She had beautiful fair skin and curvaceous physique. She was dressed in a long black dress and walked barefoot. Issei would've been fawning all over this woman if his heart didn't ache.

"Ah there you are!" She turned to Issei's direction and smiled in relief. She walked straight up to Issei, much to his surprise. He winched as the young woman wrapped his arms around and shoved his face straight into her chest.

This is where the part where Issei should be drooling and ogling into the straight into the flesh of orbs that were that woman's breast, but there was sharp pain in his heart preventing him to enjoy the experience. What was this feeling? Guilt perhaps.

"Bella! Did you find our son?" A voice shouted from the distance. The young purple hair woman named Bella let go of Issei and they both saw a middle aged gentleman with long jet black hair and alluring dark gray eyes. He had facial hair and was dressed in black fancy suit with red violet tie.

Just like with the beautiful purple hair woman, Issei can feel his heart ached from looking at the mysterious gentleman, who properly referred him as his son.

"Oh Bellincione!" Bella beckoned the middle aged man by raising her hand. "He's here! Dante is right here with! Our son is just fine."

Bella grabbed Issei's hand and brought him over towards Bellincione, where the handsome gentleman embraced him under his arms and patted him on the back.

"Dante you had us worry my boy." Bellincione said, letting Issei go from his arms. "What are you were you doing here all by yourself son? You had us worry to death."

"W-Well..." Before Issei could even give any sort of explanation, something caught his eyes. Far in the distance he saw figure disguised under black cloak like coat, observing three from where he stood. In a blink of an eye, both Bellincione and Bella vanished from the flower field and the mysterious black coated man appeared in front of Issei and grabbed him on his neck.

"Wake up..." The mysterious figure murmured after he lean his head close to Issei's ear. "As long you remain in state of sleep, you'll never be whole again."

'W-What is he...?' Issei looked through the hood of the mysterious black figure. Before he passed out from suffocation, he saw pair of fiery red eyes that reminisced of his own.

~Daredevil~

[WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU…]

"…Umm."

It's an alarm clock which wakes you up with a tsundere voice, but it doesn't have a function to wake up it's Issei from his bed. Issei woke up on the floor and has just seen a nightmare.

"Shit..." It was the worst way to woke up. Ever since his date with Yuuma, He's been having these odd dreams where he become this Dante person and ended being strangle to death by a mysterious man in black hood.

"That felt so real." He put his hand around his neck as he thought back to his latest dream. Just thinking of that purple hair woman and handsome middle aged man continue to give Issei heartache.

"Ise! Wake up!" His mother's voice called from downstairs. "Your breakfast will get cold if you don't hurry!"

"I know! I'll there soon enough!" Issei replied. He got up from the floor and put on his uniform while making a sigh.

~Daredevil~

"I'm off then." Issei yawned before leaving the house. Issei still felt tired on his wake to school. He couldn't help but close his eyes from the sunlight. Ever since his date with Yuuma, he felt feeble under the sun. The rays of the sunlight touching skin felt like blades piercing through his skin and can't stand it.

On the other hand, he became more lively in the night. There was something inside of his body that rose up and make his body more energetic. However due to being a night person, his mother had his been his morning alarm clock since he's been spending more time up at night.

No one couldn't understand why. Every night his parents confiscated his laptop so he wouldn't play any late night erotic games and Issei wasn't addicted to any night shows. So what was it then?

Issei continued to wonder about his sleep cycle as he arrived to his classroom and sat down next to male student with a shaved head and perverted grin on his face.

"Hey buddy how was the DVD I lent you? It was some good stuff, wasn't it?" The shaved head guy asked Issei as if he was familiar to him. The shaved head guy who spoke to Issei was his one of his closest friend Matsuda. He may have the body figure of a sportsman, but he's also just as perverted as Issei.

"Fufufu…the wind sure was strong this morning. Thanks to that, I was able get a good view of the girls' panties." Issei turned to his left and saw guy with glasses and a camera on his desk. The guy with the glasses was Issei's other close friend, Motohama.

Seriously, just seeing their stupid, perverted grins of their faces in the morning literally made Issei feel sick.

"I got some nice stuff." Matsuda opened his bag, and tipped out things inside his bag without any hesitation. They were books and DVDs with suggestive titles on their covers.

"What the hell!?" There was a loud scream across the classroom. Issei and the guys shifted their gaze toward one of the female students in their class.

This was typical reaction for the perverted trio. After all, these books and DVDs depreciate women. The next thing the trio heard from the rest of the girls in his class were "You guys are the worst!" and "Die, filthy brats!"

"Silence! This is our entertainment!" Matsuda growled. "Girls and kids should look away and keep away! Or else, I will rape all of you inside my head!"

Issei rolled his eyes at Matsuda's vulgar behavior. Not long ago, he would have said, "Wow, where did you get these treasure from!?" with sparkling eyes with all this porno on his desk, but he's been a terrible state ever since his dream.

Matsuda sighed while looking at his dule face. "Hey, hey, hey. Why do you have a face like that when there are so many treasures right in front of you?"

"Yeah, you haven't been in the mood lately." Motohama added while poking his glasses. "Weird. It's definitely weird. You aren't the same as before. Everytime I look at you, you're like a completely different person."

"Really?" Issei asked. "I typically would say "Wow! Where did you these from!? Are you trying turn me into a monkey?" But I've been lacking the energy to do it lately."

More like the lack of interest. Everything he took pleasure in doing has seemingly lost all value to him, especially all of his erotic possession.. Not only that, but his taste buds has been acting up as well and he also a desire to spend more time with parents and work out more lately. He couldn't at all explain it, but whenever he look at his parents, he would always imagine the couple that would always call him Dante. But why?

"Do you have some kind of illness? No, it can't be. There is no way that you, the manifestation of all sexual desires, would fall sick."Motohama remarked. He was truly a rude guy.

Then Matsuda makes a gesture with his hand as if he realized something."Oh, is it that? Is it the side effect of that hallucination about the imaginary girlfriend you have? Yuuma-chan, was it?"

Issei grimaced as both of his friends looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Ever since the date with Yuuma, none of the guys, or even his parents, seemed to remember Yuuma despite the fact he has introduced them before his date with her. Issei decided to drop the Yuuma subject after being convinced that no one remembered her.

Issei tried to contact Yuuma, but her email and cell phone number were gone from his contacts. He remembered the number in his head and tried calling it, but the number was no longer in use. Was it possible that she didn't exist? Was it all in his imagination? No, something inside of him was telling otherwise.

Issei shook his head, realizing he can't think about Yuuma at the moment. "No. It's not that. I've been having these dreams lately."

"A wet dream?" Matsuda asked with stupid and perverted grin.

"No!" Issei denied defensively. "I've been these dreams where I'm experiencing the life of someone else and in the end of those dreams, I've been ended up strangled by this mysterious man in black coat."

"That doesn't seem erotic at all." Motohama remarked in a sour tone. "In what dream where you get up getting strangle by some stranger? Is it some sort of vision of the forewarning or are you reliving some past life where you end up being strangled by some guy in that coat?"

"Don't know." Issei shrugged. "All I know I'm having these dreams lately and I know they've been affecting me lately.

While Issei let out another sigh, Matsuda rested his hand on his shoulder. "Well, we are in the middle of our youth so weird stuff like that can happen to us. Let's go respark your love of eroticness by taking you to maid cafe."

"Cafe?" Issei raised his brow. "Since when did Kuoh Town get a maid cafe?"

"Oh it's recently new! They had their grand opening last weekend!" Motohama exclaimed excitedly. "You have to go there Ise-kun! Trust me when I say that cafe has the most beautiful foreign women you ever seen before! Here look!"

Motohama took out handful of recently taken photos from his bags and put on Issei's desk. Issei picked up photos and gasped at the pictures of the most curvaceous and voluptuous women he ever seen.

"Oh my god! We have these foreign beauties here!? In this ghost town? They look they have to be the cover of some supermodel magazine, not work in a maid cafe! " Issei exclaimed with his eyes wide opened.

"I know right!?" Matsuda agreed.

"That's why we need you to go in and take this." Motohama said, passing his camera to Issei's desk.

"What why? Aren't you guys coming with me?"

"Ah well... We have a confession to make." Matsuda said, scratching the back of his head.

"A confession?" Issei blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, Me and Matsuda are ban from the place." Motohama confessed with a guilty smile on their face.

"Ban? How?"

"We were quickly caught by the assistant manager for trying to take pictures under the maids' skirts." Matsuda confessed as tears flow down his face.

"The manager caught us before we were about to anything and kicked us out." Motohama continued tearfully. " Not only that, but he also reported us to the authorities, so not only we're ban from ever coming back to cafe again, but we've been written up for sexual harassment."

'Sex harassment!?' Issei shouldn't be much as a shocker to Issei. From what he, Matsuda, and Motohama done around Kuoh Academy, he wouldn't be label surprise if all of them been label as sex offenders a long time ago for all the crimes they have committed. It's still a wonder to everyone why none of the perverted trio have been expelled from the academy.

"Wait a minute! You're not trying to rekindle my love for eroticness! You're trying to use me to take panty shots of those foreign babes!" Issei realized.

"Kukuku... That's right Ise-kun!" Matsuda grinned lecherously.

"You're going to help us get those panty shots if you like or not!" Motohama said as his glasses flashed under the light.

"Hold on a second! Sure I'm into taking panty shot as much as the next guy, but what would happen to me if I get caught by the manager? I don't want to be written up by the authorities for sexual harassment like you guys!" Issei argued.

"Hey now! We've made a bro's pact!" Matsuda retorted. "It's your sworn duty as a bro to aid another bro in the time of need! Regardless of consequences!"

"Yeah! He's right!" Motohama concurred. "So what if you get caught and written up by the cops! You wouldn't need to bear the burden of having record of sexual harassment on your own. We'll go that road together!"

"That's only making your case even worse!" Issei propounded frustratedly. "There no way in a million years that I'll help you losers with this! No way! There is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise!"

~Daredevil~

"Shit! I can't believe those losers were able to convince me to do this." Issei grumbled as he stood in front the only maid cafe in town with a photographer's camera in his hands. It was after school and Issei was dragged out by his two best friends to the shopping district.

Matsuda and Motohama hid behind a bushes nearby the cafe with binoculars, walkies talkies, and even one of those bionic ear listening device in their possession while Issei himself held nothing more than a small earpiece placed in his left ear.

"Alright. Everyone's in possession." Issei heard Matsuda through the earpiece. "Go in and try to take as many panty shots as you can get."

"Don't fail us Ise-kun!" Motohama added. "If you don't even take a single panty shot, you're dead to us!"

"Geez, thanks for the word of encouragement." Issei remarked sarcastically before stepping in the maid cafe. The young brunette sensed lost for words after stepping inside the maid atmosphere the café gave him was nostalgic. The same nostalgic feeling he felt in his dream last night, but why?

"Welcome Master~!" The first maid that greeted Issei was a young beautiful girl around Issei's age with dark tanned skin and buxom physique. She had short snow white hair and radiant ruby eyes. She was dressed in sexy maid outfit that had a short skirt and tight around her breast. Issei was about to ogle at the woman's enormous breast that might even rival to those of the two beauties of Kuoh Academy, but a flash of a newborn bunny rabbit emerged from his mind.

'What the!?' Issei shook his head. 'What was that?'

"Is there something the matter young master?" The dark skinned maid asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Ah no." Issei denied. "May I have a table for one?"

"Yes master." The dark skinned maid made a small bow before leading Issei toward small table near the window. She helped Issei to his seat and gave him a menu. "Pardon me Master. Another maid well come over and take your order."

"Okay." Issei said before the dark skinned maid took her leave. Issei waited patiently for next maid to show up and take his order.

"Psst! Ise-kun! Earth to Ise-kun! Can you hear me?" Issei heard Matsuda's voice through the earpiece.

"Ise here," Issei replied by pressing his index finger on the earpiece. "Is something the matter?"

"What's going on in there? Why haven't you taken any pictures yet? Is the manager watching you perchance?" Motohama asked.

"No." Issei answered. "I don't even know what the manager looks like. How do I know who he is before it's too-"

"W-Wait! This a huge misunderstanding!"

Before Issei could complete his sentence, he shifted his glance towards a young girl with twin braided pigtails and glasses being dragged by a large, brown haired man with a distinctive underbite and sideburns. He had a white shirt with a red tie under a black waistcoat, as well as black pants with brown dress-shoe while the pigtail girl wore the Kuoh Academy female uniform.

Issei recognized that pigtail girl. She was Aika Kiryuu, one of Issei's classmate from Kuoh Academy. Like Issei and his other two friends, she was also a lecherous person, but unlike the boys, she doesn't get neglected, hated, or even beaten up by female students in school.

"Misunderstanding?" The brown haired man asked. "How is molesting the cafe's youngest maids a misunderstanding?"

'Youngest maid?' Issei shifted his gaze to see a maid around her middle school years with shoulder length silver hair and dark sapphire blue eyes hiding behind the tall man. She had her hands held on to the man's pants and was shivering like she went through something traumatic. Another image popped into Issei's mind and this time the young cute girl standing behind the manager looked older in his vision. She was tall and had a luxurious and curvaceous body. She wore on a tight blue unitard with a white sleeveless robe with egyptian symbols written on them, white gloves, and a pointy white magician's hat.

'What the...' Issei shook his head to the side, trying to clear his mind. 'Not again. What's happening to me?'

"P-Please! Don't ban me from this place Manager-sama! We could work something out!" Kiryuu begged. She looked around the café and spotted Issei. "Ah Hyoudou! Over here! Help a classmate out!"

Issei cringed after being found out by the last person he wanted to meet and quickly averted his eyes away from Kiryuu and her pleads for help. He stared off into the window and overheard the conversation between Kiryuu and the manager. The manager called the authorities and the Kiryuu began to sob into tears and try to plea the manager not to report her to the police and swore that she never step foot on the restaurant or behave vigor again, but the manager refuse to listen and stole a glance of the cops coming in and taking her away.

'Poor Kiryuu...' Issei sighed, thinking back what has occurred with remorse. 'I should help her when she needed it. I should have vouched for her or something.'

Issei let out another sigh before another maid show up to his table with plate of Italian cuisine. This maid was just as beautiful and buxom as the dark skinned maid and fair colored skin. She had wavy, fiery orange hair and gentle emerald eyes. Issei's heart skipped a beat, awed at the orange haired maid's beauty, but became puzzled as she put the plate of Italian cuisine on his table.

"I haven't ordered yet." Issei told her.

"I know." The orange haired maid said. "But it's on the house if you turn in that camera and earpiece of yours." She leaned in closer and grabbed both the earpiece in Issei's ear and the camera. "You don't want to share the same fate as your friends over there or that girl that goes to your school."

"How did you..." Issei looked down at his uniform and his face slightly blushed. He scratched the back of his head. "Oh that's right. I'm sorry for what my friends and classmate has done to you and the other employees."

"You don't have to apologize." The maid said. "If someone has to apologize it should have been those classmates of yours."

"Well that's a fine point." Issei admitted before he heard his stomach growled. Hearing Issei's stomach growl, the young orange hair maid passed Issei his silverware.

"I'll be right back with your drink. Bon appetit." The maid performed a quick bow before heading back to the kitchen with Issei's camera and earpiece.

Issei watched the orange hair maid walked back to the kitchen and picked up a fork and knife, ready to dine in. But before he could use even his utensils to touch his food, the large manager appeared in front of him, much to his dismay. The manager pulled up a chair and sat down in a cross of Issei's table.

"Ah..." Issei put his utensils down on the table and became feel uncomfortable what was the manager staring at him, though he couldn't blame the manager for this. After all the problematic customers the manager been dealing with do come from the same school Issei goes to.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to eat?" The manager finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"A-Ah yeah..." Issei uncomfortably picked up his utensils and began to chow down on the food the orange haired maid gave him. After taking the first bite of his meal, Issei's expression immediately changed from being completely terrified to delighted. "My god! This is delicious!" Issei devoured the rest of the plate like he hasn't eaten for days.

"Glad you're enjoying it." The manager said with a light smile across his face.

"Oh yes." Issei nodded with his mouth full. "Give the girls my compliments. They've gone a fantastic job on this dish."

"Girls?" The manager blinked in surprise. "My good sir, all of the maids here can't cook to save their own lives. The one who does know how to cook and made your dish is a man."

Issei stopped eating after hearing the manager's confession. He look at his plate, terrified. "Pfft!" He spat out all the food in his mouth and all of Issei's salvia and his chewed up food landed on the manager's face, who now put a grumpy expression.

"Ah..." The manager put his hand up before Issei could even apologized.

"It's alright." The manager said, picking up a handkerchief from his pocket. "Accidents tend to happen right?"

"Y-Yeah..." Issei cleared his throat before getting up from his seat. "Well I'll be going then..."

"Wait. Don't go." The manager grabbed onto Issei's hand before Issei could leave the table. "At least try our homemade tea. Unlike the food, these girls actually made this from scratch."

"Ah... Sure." Issei obliged. He sat back down and the two men waited silently till the maid with the orange hair showed up with table cart containing a tea set. The maid set down two cups for the men and pick up the teapot and poured tea into their cups.

"Thank you Bernadette." The manager said, raising his teacup. "So, what should give a toast to?"

"The cafe?" Issei suggested with wary grin.

"To the cafe then." The manager agreed while tapping his teacup to Issei's. "Let this cafe have success for years to come."

"Hear, hear." Issei said before both men took a sip of their tea.

'W-What...?' The hand Issei held the tea cup quivered as his eyes began to get watery and tears began to flow down his cheek. This was the first time he ever drank this tea before, but he recognized the flavor like he had it for such a long time. Just that one slip alone brought Issei some sort of warmth and security like a newborn baby under the arms of its mother.

"Here." Bernadette passed Issei a napkin. "You have a little something in your eyes."

"Thanks." Issei wiped off his tears and got up from his seat. "Not just for napkin. But for the food, hospitality, and everything else you have done for me. If I may, could I take my leave?"

"If that's what you wish." The manager said, taking another sip of his tea. "If you want to take your leave, then leave. But if you wish to stay a bit longer, then go ahead and stay."

"O-Oh... Alright." Issei pulled his wallet and left a tip for Bernadette on the table. He walked over towards the entrance of the café, ready to take his leave, but before he touched the door, Issei felt a hand placed on his shoulder and flinched in the process. He turned around and saw Bernadette standing right behind him. "Bernadette!? Um, is there something I can do for you."

"No." Bernadette admitted with a weak smile. "But I just want to give you this before you go. Here." She handed Issei a leaflet with occult symbol on it. "Promise me you'll keep with you at all times."

"S-Sure." Issei stuttered after seeing the young maid's cute pleading emerald eyes. "I'll hold on to as much as you like."

"Thank you." Bernadette gleamed Issei a bright warm smile that left Issei's stupify.

'No! Not again!' Issei put his hand on his head as he felt a sharp pain in his head again. Another image appeared to Issei's mind, but this time there were more than one and they all came at once. And of them revolved around of Bernadette and her different type of expressions she wore like when she's elated, saddened, devastated, and crying in relief.

"H-Hey! Are you alright!?" Issei snapped out of these flashes and was out of breath. He looked up and saw Bernadette with concerned look in her eyes.

"I-I'm fine." Issei assured Bernadette as he backed away from her. "Well I hope I see you guys again." Without even taking his eyes off away from Bernadette, Issei walked out of the café backward and after stepping outside of the restaurant, he make a ran for it.

He kept on running the sun finally set and it was finally nighttime. Issei looked up to the crescent moon, where its light rejuvenate his strength and enhancing his senses.

"Shit... What's going on with me." Issei sighed as he put his hand on his head. Before he could even think any further, a sudden chill went down his spine. He couldn't help feeling that he was being watch by someone from afar as he sensed atmosphere around him turned cold.

He looked around his surroundings and noticed a mysterious man in a trench coat showing up out of nowhere, glaring at him with fierce eyes. Just his glare alone made Issei petrified. Issei could tell that the man in front of him reeked of hostility and realized the man had the intent of killing him.

"This is rare." The man in the trench coat said. "To meet someone like you in a place like this."

'What is he saying?' Issei wondered. 'To meet someone like you.'

What was he referring to? A pervert? That has to be, it was the only thing Issei been obsessed in his life, but he knew right in his heart that the man in the trench coat wasn't referring to that.

After seeing the man in the trench coat took another step closer to Issei, he slowly back away. Seeing this, the trench coat man sneered. "Trying to run away? Who is your master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your master?"

"Master? I don't even know what the hell your saying!" Issei exclaimed before making a ran for it in full speed. He ran like never before and continued running nonstop into unfamiliar territory of the town. He ran through multiple unknown streets, backyards of multiple neighborhoods, and even thick woods till he was sure he has lost the man in the trench coat and was truly out of breath.

After a good hour of running, finally ran out of breath and showed up into a park. He took a moment to catch his breath and explored the park a bit till he saw a familiar water fountain. He continued to observe the park under a streetlamp and felt something familiar about the park before it hit him.

The park he was at was the same one he visited on his date with Yuuma Amano. The same park that Issei left that transpired all these strange events regarding his strange dreams, visions, and mysterious enhanced strength.

Was coming a coincidence? A miracle? Or did he just come here subconsciously. Right before Issei could even think about any further, he felt chills on his back. Without looking back he knew someone was behind him and realized who it was.

'It couldn't be...' Issei slowly turned around and black feathers dropped in front of him. Another imagine flashed in Issei's eyes. This time it was revolving around Yuuma. In that image, Issei saw her with black angel wings. That image of Yuuma with wings alone brought more chills down his spine.

"Did you think I'd let you escape?" Issei blinked back into reality and realized the man in the trench coat from before with black crow like wings.

'An angel?' Issei shook his head to the side in denial. 'No! This isn't a fairy tale! This can't real!'

Even though he was denying the authenticity of those wings behind the man's back, he couldn't think of any other conclusion. He couldn't be cosplay. His nagging heart was denying that idea.

"Tell me the name of your master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by kind. For that, we will... wait..." He paused and took the moment to observed Issei more vigilantly. "You're him... You're Hyoudou right? To think you were reincarnated devil. Damn Raynare. I knew it that killing you was a bad idea."

'Raynare?' Issei couldn't put his finger into it, but for some reason he that name made he remember of Yuuma for some reason.

"Shit, I already reported back to headquarters about your death." The man in the trench coat grumbled under his breath. "If they found out that you were alive and reincarnated by devil, the higher ups are going to have our heads."

The trench coat man let out a sigh and raised his hand. "Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there no magic circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you're consider as a stray. So it won't be a problem if I kill you."

Orbs of blue light gathered around the man's hand as Issei heard a familiar buzzing sound. In an instant, he recognized what was happening. The blue light gathered around the man's hand took shape of a... spear.

'A spear!' Then it all came back to him. The remaining memories of his date all came back to his mind. He remembered what Yuuma told him her dearest desire was him to be dead and she spurted out black wings similar to the man in the trench coat and used a spear of light to stab him and left him for dead.

He remembered everything that happened to him at night. Now the only question that remain in his head is why was he still alive? He should have been dead since that night, but he's still alive at this moment. So why?

Before he could even think anything, he felt something pierced through his stomach. By the time he realized it, the spear of light in that man's hands had penetrated through his stomach and he coughed out of blood.

'Blood... So much blood.' Issei thought as he felt intense pain flowing through his body. He fall down on his knees on the spot as his insides getting burn. The pain was so overwhelming that he couldn't even describe it.

"Guu...ahh...!" Issei tried to pull the spear with his hands, but the contact brought pain through his hands and began to burn off his hands.

'It hurts! It hurts so much!' Issei whined mentally. He could feel his tears flowing down his cheek in agony from the pain. Slowly his horizon became blurry and everything was succumbed into darkness as the rest of his body fell back on the ground.

Issei closed his eyes on last time, seeing one last image appeared in his mind. This image was about him, lying down in ground in the same position he was in, bleeding to death in the park, where Yuuma left him for dead.

'I-Is this how I died the first time?' Issei thought as he looked back up at the night sky one last time.

"No..." A familiar voice said in his mind. "The one who died in that vision wasn't you, rather someone else. That person is long dead."

'What are you talking about?' Issei asked. 'That person is me. There no way I'm already dead while I'm dying at this moment right?'

"In a way you're right, but that soon will no longer the case."

'Why? Is it because I'm going to die now?'

"No. It's time to finally awake up and to be whole again."

~Daredevil~

It was finally over, Dohanseek thought as he approached Issei's dying body. All was left was to dispose of the body to hid his tracks and chastised Raynare afterword. He let out one more sigh as he stood in front of the corpse.

"It must hurt." He said to the corpse. "Light is poisonous to beings like you. Getting hurt by it will result in fatal damage. I thought this weakened spear would be enough to turn you into dust, but your body is tougher than I imagined. So I will stab you one last time and get this over with for once and for all."

He raised his spear up, ready to stab Issei once last time. With all his strength Dohanseek thrust his spear straight into Issei's chest to finish what Raynare had started, but stopped in the last second as Issei's faded brown eyes became fiery red.

'What the?' Dohanseek leaped back from Issei and watched the corpse to enveloped in fiery red aura. The old fallen angel gaped at the sight of Issei's slowly getting back up with his wounds slowly patched up on its own while blood gets sucked back into his body. 'What's happening to him?'

Dohanseek continued to stare as Issei's body slowly began to morph under the fiery red aura. His short brown hair began to grown more spiky and unkempt while the color turned jet black. His short, scrawny body grew taller and more toned. His average looking face became striking and more European rather Japanese. His school uniform became replaced with black leather duster coat, a pair of fingerless black gloves, black jeans with a dark utility belt strapped around his waste, and pair of combat black boots.

"Y-You're no reincarnated devil." Dohanseek exclaimed as the fiery red aura around the newly transformed Issei waned away into oblivion. "You were a pure-blood all this time!"

"That's right..." The jet black haired Issei spoke in a frightening cold tone. He extended his hand out as magic circle appeared on his palm. He summoned a short sword with a glowing ruby gem place in the center of the hilt. "You should have left me be when you had the chance. Now your fate is sealed."

"Y-You think you can stopped me!" Dohanseek retorted while enlarged the size of his spear. "You and your puny sword have no chance in hell against me!"

Dohanseek threw his sword straight at Issei, but to only for Issei to reflect with his sword. The fallen angel became appalled and staggered back, ready to flee any second now. But in a blink of an eye Issei emerged in front of him with his blade piercing through his stomach.

"H-How...?" Dohanseek whispered before coughing out blood from his mouth.. "How could this be happening."

Issei pulled his sword out of Dohanseek's chest and back away as the old fallen angel collapsed forward into the ground. The black hair teen rolled the collapsed fallen angel to his back. He crouched down to the fallen angel and leaned close to his ear.

"This happened because you let your pride to cloud your judgment." Issei muttered softly into Dohanseek's ear. "As punishment for committing the most deadliest sin, you'll suffer the wrath of me, Dante Pruflas, the Horseman of War."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 01 of this series. While I am working with DOTA, which I remind you will serve as this story's prequel, DOTA will have everything I promised in DOTA, where after following the canon on at least the first few arcs, everything will be diverged/splitten up after hopefully up to the fifth vol where the Youth Devil Rating Game match commence and I can start doing other factions that hasn't been too touched upon in the original LN.**

 **Now here's the description of the mention people working in the cafe Issei went through today:**

 **Bernadette-Tiziana Ferrari from Freezing**

 **The dark tan skinned man-Zest from Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha**

 **The small silver hair maid-Silent Magician LV 4/Silent Magician LV 8 (In Issei's vision) from Yugioh Franchise**

 **The manager-Klaus Von Reinherz from Kekkai Sensen**

 _ **Dante's Pruflas's Peerage (Note I did some modification and this finalization) :**_

 **Queen: Bernadette Fafnirgone (Appear of Tiziana Ferrari from Freezing)**

 **Bishop: Aisha Ishtar (Silent Magician from Yugioh Franchise)**

 **Bishop: Aerona Ceridwen (Miu Ousawa Hagure Yuusha no Estestica)**

 **Knight: Cid Rodiguez Du Lac (Naofumi Iwatani from Rise of the Shield Hero)**

 **Knight: N/A (Free Piece)**

 **Rook: Amarok (Klaus Von Reinherz from Kekkai Sensen)**

 **Rook: Penthesilea (Sophitia Alexandra from Soul Calibur Series)**

 **Pawn: Melia Oakwood (Nephrites Lomka from Kekkon Yubiwa Monogatari) (Value of 1)**

 **Pawn: Eve (Zest from Shinmai Maou no Testament/Keiyakusha) (Value of 3)**

 **Pawn: Timothy "Tin" Woodman (Genos from One Punch Man) (Value of 4)**

 **Now time time for the preview of the next chapter:**

 **After gaining control of his (?) body, Dante Pruflas confronts Rias and Sona regarding his motives in Kuoh Town with his peerage and the "whereabouts" of Issei Hyoudou. What hidden secrets does Dante has to share with the heiresses and what happened to the real Issei after the day of his date with Raynare.**

 **Next time in Daredevil: The Man with Split Personality**

 **Dante: Truth be told I would have reincarnated him into my servant, but I found a better use of him.**


End file.
